THAT day
by Natalie-taliena
Summary: Jacob met Nessie from school as usual, but then things turned in an unexpected direction. oneshot


"Jacob!" I squealed, delighted as always to see him. I took a running jump into his arms, and he caught me, laughing as I bit him playfully. I could hear the kids laughing in the background, jeering and catcalling as I kissed him, holding his face tight between my hands, showing him everything about my day.

"How was school?" He asked, grinning widely as I pulled away. He slung me onto his back, and I clung on, stroking his neck and showing him my feelings, how badly I wanted him. _Come on Jake, I stopped growing months ago!_

"I _know _..." Jacob muttered as he climbed onto the motorcycle. "Edward would rip me to shrads."

_So? You'd only heal yourself. _I teased as we roared through the streets, going pitifully slow compared to what I was used to. I felt him laugh and wondered how long he was going to be able to control himself.

"As long as it takes," He answered.

I sighed, then rested my head against his warm skin, breathing in deeply.

A waft of human blood scent passed over me and my hold on Jacob tightened. Control yourself, I told myself.

_I need to go hunting tonight._

"OK" He responded in his sweet voice and my insides melted again. Filled with longing, I bit his neck, drawing blood. He healed almost at once. I bit him again, and again, as I showed him again just how much I loved him and how impatient I was. I heard him groan and that made me smile. His resistance was wavering and sooner or later he would give in and then he would finally, truly, be mine.

"Renesemee!" Jasper cringed slightly as we walked into the house. "_Please!_ How many times have I asked you to control those sorts of emotions around me? Do you _want _me to go back to Alaska or go insane?"

I touched his cheek to let him know how sorry I was, and to ask if he wanted to go hunting tonight.

"Sure thing, kid." He replied and moved quickly and gracefully out of the room in the time it took me to blink, leaving me alone with Jacob. I could hear Rosalie and Emmet talking quietly upstairs but I tried not to listen, still slightly traumatised by what I had heard the last time I'd decided to eavesdrop on those two.

I sat down at the piano and took a deep breath. My dad had been teaching me to play my mother's lullaby, among other "complicated" pieces. I thought for a moment, then began to play a slow, romantic number, my fingers moving quickly across the keys. I could hear Jacob trying to stifle a chuckle behind me.

"What's so funny?" I didn't stop playing.

"Nothing... just a thought I'm going to be keeping _well _away from Edward." He chucked again. Was this a good sign? I felt irritated for a moment, wishing that I had my father's ability to read minds...

Night faded around us as Jacob sat listening to me play. Random family members and visiting vampires popped in occasionally, looking for something or other, as they'd said but I knew that they were drawn to the sound. Jacob had once said I was like a siren with the piano. I shivered slightly as my thoughts strayed again.

I stopped playing and turned to look at Edward, who was stretched out on his couch, watching me intently.

"Ready to go hunting?" He got up to give me a huge bear hug, making me shiver with anticipation again.

"Let's go." My voice sounded normal, though I knew my eyes were over bright and I could hear my heart fluttering madly.

I ran through the forest, following the scent of the first thing I had picked up as I left the house; an elk. I usually preferred something like a bear or a lion, but tonight it would have to do. I ran quickly, taking little notice of my surroundings, and jumped into the air, landing smoothly on top of the elk, and sinking my teeth into its neck, drinking deeply.

A few seconds later, I stood up and saw Jacob was watching me through the trees, a slight smile on his face.

"You're not very picky today... is this another attempt to convince me of your maturity?" He asked, coming closer. with each step he took my heart beat faster and faster, my breathing becoming shallower and shallower until I was gasping.

"Something like that. Come on, let's go to La Push..." I ran without waiting for a response and he caught up with me after a few moments. We ran in silence, concentrating on listening and smelling out for humans.

We reached his house and I slowed to a human pace, taking Jacob's hand.

"Where's your dad?" I asked casually.

"He went on that fishing trip with Charlie, remember?" Jacob opened the door a twirled a giant hand. "Ladies first," he bowed, grinning widely.

I walked inside, flinging myself down on the sofa as I always did, and closed my eyes, humming to myself, a small smile playing around my lips as my mind wondered and my heart beat faster again. I listened to Jacob making dinner, then to him coming into the room and eating, watching the television. As soon as he went into the kitchen to wash up I went up the stairs into his small bedroom, most of the space taken up by a double bed onto which he barely fit.

"Ness?" I heard him call in confusion.

"Up here!" I sang, lying back and stretching.

Jacob walked in, looking suspicious, but lied down next to me all the same, putting a hand on my cheek, gazing at me lovingly.

_I love you Jake._ I filled his mind with images again as I kissed him hard on the mouth. He was surprised for a moment but then responded enthusiastically. He froze as I showed him what I wanted.

"Nessie, please. Don't do this." He groaned and tried to sit up in a very half-hearted way. I ignored this and kissed him again, making a small noise in the back of my throat, pressing myself closer to him, trembling and gasping with wonder at the unknown. Our clothes lay in shreds on the floor as he moved me so that I was beneath him, his breath coming out in short gasps onto my cheek, he looked into my eyes, then kissed my neck, and I in turn, bit his shoulder, hitting the bone this time, clinging onto him with all my strength, smiling as I struggled to breath.

"I love you..." I gasped as he kissed me deeply again

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I opened my eyes to a roomful of sunlight, to find myself in Jacob's arms, my mind full of memories from the night before. Grinning like an imbecile, I snuggled closer to him, sighing happily. So _that _was what all the fuss was about...


End file.
